


Trust Me So that I May Offer You My Heart

by Brixon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixon/pseuds/Brixon
Summary: It was seconds later that Tony wondered, if he should've asked Steve whether he trusted him. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer. But here he was moments before the endgame. And all he wanted to know from Steve was, "Do you trust me?"Just a nice short and sweet slight angst/yet happy story, before I watch Endgame, based purely on the trailer. NO ENDGAME SPOILERS HERE.





	Trust Me So that I May Offer You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I have two hours before I watch Endgame and I just needed physical proof that I had hope and joy. Enjoy this story and hope everyone has a nice time watching the film whenever you see it. If you comment, please be kind and refrain from endgame spoilers just in case someone who hasn't seen it stumbles upon them. 
> 
> Much love.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

Steve had said it with such certainty that Tony’s heart stuttered for a quick second. He looked into those blue eyes, searching for a bit of hesitance. He almost wanted to ask the question again, but he was fearful that the response would be taken back.

He wanted Steve to ask the question back so he could offer with the same lack of hesitance. He didn’t know what that would say about him, but well so much time had been spent angry…though justified.

He had time to reflect, many times spent talking to his therapist. He really ought to give his therapist a raise, he began to think. Either way, he was tired of this rift between them. It had been tearing him apart for the longest.

So when he had seen Steve again for the first time, he felt hollow. The second time, he realized that hollow feeling was a feeling of loss at something he had never knew he had obtained in the first place. Everything that had happened came all too quickly. Suddenly, they were fighting each other and then fighting others at opposite ends of the world…no…correction universe.

But now here they were, nearly the same spot where they were in the beginning trying to be earth’s mightiest heroes. Tony had wondered whether they could do this together, whether they could heal.

The weeks leading up to the fight against Thanos, they had grown closer and talked. He had yelled, Steve had put forth the same just as frustrated at how things had gotten so wrong between them. The two of them often felt so much it was hard to explain that was the reason they could never just let things breathe and actually talk.

But now they needed to because they had their team that was depending on them. They had to get their family back. Tony needed to get Peter. Steve needed to get Bucky. And there the two of them had begun talking on plans…and in some way, of which Tony was not all too sure he understood, they began to heal.

So now here they were standing opposite of each other, words still going unspoken between them. Tony in fear that it would reveal far too much of what he’s never dared to share and Steve in fear that he might have lost what he truly needed.

They had pushed aside those curious feelings that were whelming inside of them. There would be time later and if not there would be time later to at least dream again those dreams Tony had long since buried.

Now all Tony needed to know was that once they got onto that battle field was that Steve had his back and trusted him to have his. He needed to know that there was not going to be an instance in which Steve doubted him.

There would be no time for second chances, not this go around. Strange’s warning had been burned into his memory and Peter’s body fading away plagued his nightmares. So no there couldn’t be a chance where Steve did not trust him.

But he had to know.

He couldn’t get on that field, potentially putting his life on the line again, knowing that Steve hadn’t trusted him. He had known what that distrust felt like. He had known it since Ultron and eventually he had known with the events with Bucky.

Now was not the time.

He just couldn’t let things go unsaid.

So he had asked.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

Their hands clasped together and Steve’s thumb rubbed against the skin between Tony’s pointer finger and thumb. Tony shivered at the touch and brought his hand down. Steve took the hand back and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Right, so ummm…let’s go meet with the team,” Steve muttered, quickly hightailing it out of there.

Tony smiled slightly at the reddening of Steve’s neck as he turned around. He waited three seconds before following, all the while praying that this wouldn’t be amongst the last days that the team gathered together. And if everything went to plan everyone from the snap would be back.

 

_Eight days later…_

And when the fight was over and all of them were left standing those who had been snapped and those who had remained, Tony turned to Steve whose tired eyes found his own. With five easy strides he came beside Tony, his chest going up and down with staggering breaths. Tony swallowed, his own voice dry from the debris around him.

In that moment, with the effects of destruction all around him Tony found himself leaning into a space that he and Steve had created for themselves…if only for that moment. It was just the two of them, breathing in each other’s space.

He didn’t notice the other Avengers moving around them, their faces tired yet joyous at the same time. Their voices were muted against the backdrop of Steve and himself. Tony stepped closer and felt his hands reach out to rest upon Steve’s chest, as though trying to make sure his heart was still beating.

His eyes blinked away bleary tears because…there had been a second where he thought Steve wasn’t going to make it. Hell, there was a moment where he thought he was reaching his own final seconds. Yet here he was. Here he was standing with all those he loved around him. It was nothing short of a miracle.

Steve placed his own hand over Tony’s that was resting against his chest. He raised it closer to his neck and Tony felt the pulse there thrum against his fingertips. He let out a breath…once twice, before allowing his head to fall against Steve’s chest.

Steve curled his hands against Tony’s head and felt for the baby hairs at the nape of his neck. It took only a few seconds to recognize that Steve was crying. Tony raised his arms even more and curled them around Steve’s neck. Steve gasped out, the sounds seeming horrifying to his ears.

“I thought…Tony for a second I didn’t know if…”  he broke off, hands tightening to the point they would leave marks at the back of Tony’s neck, but he wouldn’t mind. Tony would feel them as a reminder and that Steve’s presence grounded him into the present.

This present.

“I know. I know, Steve,” he said back, his throat suddenly feeling tight and eyes starting to burn. His lips trembled and he let a soft cry escape, before he too was crying.

It had all been too damn close.

They had all come to damn close to losing.

Tony had seen the bodies fall.

He had been certain that none of them would get back up again. He had been planning for it, but he was so thankful that they had gotten up. He didn’t want to think what would have happened if none of them had come back or even if one had come back. He wasn’t ready for a funeral.  He almost wanted to take a step back and just take another quick look around to make sure everyone was still physically okay.

Steve seemed to be suffering the same, not willing to let go of Tony. Instead he kept holding him against his chest, breaths soon teetering off into soft puffs of air. Steve shakily sighed and pulled back a little, well only as far as Tony would let him.

Tony looked back into the eyes, which he found comfort in and one who’s in the past looked on with weariness. Tony wondered whether Steve sometimes compared the look of distrust that Tony once held in his eyes with the way Tony felt he was looking at him now.

Tony sighed again, mouth tensing in a line as Steve looked down at him. His lips tilted forward in a smile and Tony mirrored it. Before he knew it, Steve had picked him up and swung him around laughter ripping out of his chest.

It was the laughter that rang out, “I don’t know how I’m alive…how we’re alive, but by everything above I’m glad we are.”

Tony held onto Steve and laughed as well, feeling the relief settle in him as the tear stains dried on his skin. As the two of them spun around, feeling this sense of lightness Tony found Natasha’s eyes. She was nursing her arm closer to her chest, but she smirked at him and nodded.

Tony smiled back and turned his attention back to Steve, who had since then settled Tony back onto his feet. Tucking a stray curl behind his ear, Steve leaned ever so slightly as though contemplating whether he could close the distance.

Tony blinked his eyes languidly, breath holding for just a second. He didn’t know, if he wanted his first kiss with Steve to be a result of the end of a battle where they’re both high on survival. But he couldn’t deny that he wouldn’t mind feeling for once how it would feel to have Steve close to him like that.

Steve seemed to mirror Tony’s concerns and pulled back slightly with a look that promised a later. A later where both of them could weight if what they felt at this moment was enough to change things. Tony knew this feeling wouldn’t change, he could only hope that Steve would feel the same tomorrow, next week, hell even years later.

Because all of a sudden came the clarity that Tony had been waiting for. He wanted this…this safety, Steve, his family for all the years he would have left blessed on this world. And so he raised his hand and swiped a thumb across Steve’s cheek brushing back the wetness and the dirt that had collected there.

Steve closed his eyes at the touch and moved his hands to Tony’s waist. Tony could almost see the blush fighting against the dirt on his cheeks as Clint gave out a whistle and Natasha began a slow clap. Both of them ignored the input from their teammates and just focused on each other.

“What do we do next?” Tony questioned, when both of them had calmed down and been satisfied that the other was still alive.

“Do you trust me,” Steve said leaning closer to move his hands from Tony’s waist to place his hands to frame Tony’s face. He said softly again, the whisper this time only falling unto Tony’s ears. “Do you trust me?”

Coming closer to Steve, even more than seemed possible, he softly said, “I do.”

And a second later added...

“Always.”


End file.
